Instant Messaging
by lissalaskox3
Summary: A buddy chat story. WARNING! may include spoilers to my other stories. Rated T for language.
1. Buddy List

Ok, so I Just did this out of boredom. So it's a buddy chat. Here's the buddy list the actual chat will be up soon. This takes place in thier 6th year.

-littlelilly30: Lilly Evans

-JamesPotter327: James Potter

-siriusisSEXY: Sirius Black

-mrmoony: Remus Lupin

-wormtail1960: Peter Pettigrew

-FrannyPants: Frank Longbottom

-alicelovesSUMMERby: Alice Summerby

-thepotionsmaster: Severus Snape

-amos1234: Amos Diggory

-charmlovesyou: Charm Noswad

-chocoholicx3: Kat Brier

-xoxolissahawkins: Melissa Hawkins

-RavenclawRules23: Ryann Lasko

-christmasbabby: Noel Pallik

-ozziimarainexo: Ozzii Maraine

-ChloewithLOVE: Chloe Britt

-chadk1118: Chad Kadlin

-idoCARTWHEELS: Derek Cartwheel

-quiddtichbuff: Jackson Hawkins

-mynameshallbePANCAKES: Alex Smith

-xovalsingerox: Valorie Singer

-charityhopex3: Charity Valentine

-icuinmyfuture: Vicky Estrela

-jewcurls: Antoine Krieg


	2. lames povens, the sirius, and MOUTIAN DE

**Ok so this is one chat I'm going to be doing. This is very random I know I just wanted to get one up. So, there will be many more. And to all of you who are probably wondering Mr. Cooper is Derek the 5****th**** marauder, a character my friends made up. Please review.**

* * *

_mrmoony has signed on_

_jamespotter327 has signed on_

_siriusissexy has signed on_

_wormtail1960 has signed on_

**siriusisSEXY**: yo

**mrmoony**: …whats up with your screen name?

**siriusisSEXY**: other then fact that it is totally and completely TRUE?!

**JamesPotter327**: wow padfoot just wow…

**siriusisSEXY**: come on prongs you know its trueeeee

**JamesPotter327**: no padfoot I dont

**siriusisSEXY**: guess what tomorrow is

**mrmoony**: padfoot im fully aware of tomorrow is

**siriusisSEXY**: somebodys pmsing

**JamesPotter327**: pms?

**siriusisSEXY**: Pre Moon Syndrome

**JamesPotter327**: ohhh

**mrmoony**: hardy har har

**JamesPotter327**: see its funny

**mrmoony**: sarcasm james sarcasm

_idcartwheels has signed on_

**JamesPotter327**: mr. cooper where have you been?

**idoCARTWHEELS**: my mom was on the computer

**mrmoony**: oh

**siriusisSEXY**: mr. wormtail r u alive cause ur not speaking

**wormtail1960**: oh sorry

**JamesPotter327**: is someone upset?

_xoxolissahawkins has signed on_

**xoxolissahawkins**: HELLO PEOPLE OF THE WORLD :)

_wormtail1960 has signed off_

**JamesPotter327**: come on lissa you made peter sign off he was finally talking

**xoxolissahawkins**: and that's a bad thing?

**siriusisSEXY**: thats true

**xoxolissahawkins**: im inviting some more people hold on…

_chocoholicx3 has signed on_

_mynameshallbepancakes has signed on_

_christmasbabby has signed on_

**mynameshallbePANCAKES**: I WANT PANCAKES!!

**mynameshallbePANCAKES**: ….and sirius ;-)

**siriusisSEXY**: im scared

**chocoholicx3**: you should be

_quiddtichbuff has signed on_

**quiddtichbuff**: …hello?

**SiriusisSEXY**: wtf?!

**xoxolissahawkins**: jackson?

**quiddtichbuff**: yes…

**xoxolissahawkins**: HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET HERE?

**quiddtichbuff**: somebody invited me…

**xoxolissahawkins**: who?

**chocoholicx3**: hehe

**xoxolissahawkins**: I HATE YOU!!

**chocoholicx3**: I love ya to babe

**xoxolissahawkins**: jackson sign off

**quiddtichbuff**: what?

**xoxolissahawkins**: SIGN OFF GOD DAMNIT!

**quiddtichbuff**: ok ok

**idCARTWHEELS**: ive got to go

**mrmoony**: bye

**JamesPotter327**: bye

**siriusisSEXY**: bye

**xoxolissahawkins**: bye

**mynameshallbePANCAKES**: bye

**chocoholicx3**: bye

**christmasbabby**: HELLO!

**xoxolissahawkins**: ahahahahah

_idocartwheels has signed off_

**chocoholicx3**: lol

**xoxolissahawkins**: WOAH! MOUTIAN DEWx333333333333

**JamesPotter327**: mountain dew?

**chocoholicx3**: muggle soda…lissa how many cans have you had?

**xoxolissahawkins**: I lost count after three spaz

**mrmoony**: wooooowwwwwww

**christmasbabby**: if you knew melissa like I do I would just continue and ignore her sugar high

**chocoholicx3**: yeah

**mrmoony**: ok I like that idea

**siriusisSEXY**: ok… james I heard evans turned you down…again

**JamesPotter327**: yeah but its just a minor set back

**xoxolissahawkins**: IF JAMES AND LILLY GET TOGETHER THEY SHOULD HAVE A NAME…LIKE CELEBRITY NAME LIKE JILLY EOTTER OR, OR LAMES POVENS

**mrmoony**: wooowww… again

**JamesPotter327**: I agree with remus woowww

**xoxolissahawkins**: WOW IS A FUNNY WORD THERES LIKE TWO W'S AND A O!!

**siriusisSEXY**: WILL SOMEONE TAKE AWAY HER FUCKING MOUTIAN DEW!!

**quiddtichbuff**: I will…

**xoxolissahawkins**: JACKSON I TOLD YOU TO SIGN OUT FIVE MINUTES AGO!!

**quiddtichbuff**: sorry

_quiddtichbuff has signed off_

**xoxolissahawkins**: ;(

**siriusisSEXY**: whats wrong?

**xoxolissahawkins**: Jackson came in my room and took my mountain dew

**JamesPotter327**: good

**xoxolissahawkins**: :-p

**xoxolissahawkins**: well I have to go byeesss

xoxolissahawkins has signed off

**christmasbabby**: lets talk about guys!

_jamespotter327 has signed off_

_mrmoony has signed off_

**chocoholicx3**: sirius why aren't you leaving?

**siriusisSEXY**: cause I know your gonna talk about me

**christmasbabby**: why do you think?

**siriusisSEXY**: I don't think I know and b/c no girl can resist the allure of THE SIRIUS

**chocoholicx3**: since when have you been "THE SIRIUS"

**siriusisSEXY**: since the day I was born

**mynameshallbePANCAKES**: you know I want THE SIRIUS

_siriusissexy has signed off_

**chocoholicx3**: wow alex you made him sign off

**christmasbabby**: speaking of signing off I have to bye peoples

**chocoholicx3**: bye-bye

_christmasbabby has signed out_

**mynameshallbePANCAKES**: _KITTY_

_chocohlicx3 has signed off_

**mynameshallbePANCAKES**: damnit

_mynameshallbepancakes has signed off_


End file.
